A Birthday Surprise
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: To the other one, I accidentally uploaded a different story then this one. Please reread and review for me. Birthday to me. 6/15 Alicia's birthday was today and she couldn't wait till tell her friends, but when they forgot her birthday, will she have a horrible day, or will she have the best day of her life. Parings: A tiny bit of ShadowxAmy, SonicxSally, and EspioxAlicia


**Hey Guys! Guess what?! It's my BIRTHDAY! I'm not telling my age cause y'all don't need ta know! But I hope that y'all would love this! People don't like to read these kind of stories, but I want to at least use my personal OC in this with her crush and soon to be BF so I really, really, reeeeeeeally hope you like this! It's also Alicia's birthday too so this is her story too.**

**Happy Birthday My Angel.**

Alicia woke up one morning. This was a very special day and she was looking very forward to it. She got up from her bed, fluffing her bright white fluffy wings and rushed up to the calendar next to the bathroom.

"Finally….today is the day!" she said to herself with a smile.

Alicia was really looking forward to this day so much. It was finally her 20th birthday and she couldn't wait to finally be ready to be grown up. All her life she was always childish and hard to understand, but after this day, she was finally going to let it all fly by like her morning take offs.

Nothing to do, but to at least go and see everyone to know if they remember her birthday and hoped that they have something special for her. Just thinking about it was making her fur stand up in excitement.

She was so excited that she had to tell at least someone. She flipped out her red jeweled DROID and dialed a number quickly. The phone started to ring, trying to get the other side to be on. Alicia couldn't hold herself down, she wanted desperately to know if he knew what today was.

"Hello?" the caller asked.

"Hey, Espio!" Alicia chirped happily.

"Alicia! Hey. What's up?" she heard.

Containing the urge to squeal, she blew in and out slowly. She didn't want to scare him. Hell, she didn't want to embarrase herself since she's talking to him.

"Well…just…wanted to ask what day it is today?" she asked.

Nothing was heard except a little noise like whispering in the background till he came back on, "Today? Well….isn't it Saturday?" he asked**(my B-day is on Saturday mind you XD)**

"Well yeah…but what else?".

"What else…?".

Something inside was starting to feel a bit of sadness, but kept it down still, "Yeah…something very special….you know what it is right?".

"…No. I'm sorry but I don't.".

Finally the sadness grew and grew. She started to get a bit hurt by that little sentence, but kept a small smile on her face, "Oh…ok. Well….I guess I should be going now." She said sadly, but kept it normal.

"Alright. Talk to you later then." Espio said before hanging up.

After hearing the long beeps from the phone, she locked up her phone and looked straight ahead, "What…? I thought he would remember….?" She said sadly.

Then again…he did have a long night of training and detective work so that could be a reason why he forgot. She shook her head and smiled a bit. That won't ruin this day at all. She still felt a bit of hurt in her, but kept in minimum for now.

After a short time in the shower, she came out happily. Alicia skipped over to the closet and got out a 'V' neck black shirt with a dazzled beaded red rose on the bottom, blackish blue tight bell-bottom jeans, and black fingerless gloves with red buckles on them on the top.

She walked back over to the bed and slipped on her black chucks, tying them up tightly. She stood up from the bed and stretched out one last time, then walked back out of her room.

Downstairs, Alicia came over in the kitchen and noticed that a little pink chao was flying around the room with a pink little peach in her little hands, "So, Cherry, you decided to eat without me?" she smiled at her little pet.

The pink Chao with a white hands and feet with a cherry blossom flower burret with a heart shaped ball on top of her head smiled. Cherry was her special chao friend and loved her like a true friend. Her favorite foods were always peaches and she would eat them breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

The angel wolf continued to smile at the little thing flying around happily and walked over to the fridge and got out a gallon of milk and a bowl, "Hope today my friends will remember." She said to herself.

Cherry gobbled up the peach and flew up to her side, "Chao chao!" she chirped happily.

Alicia smiled at her and took the small thing in her arms, "Can you actually believe today is finally the day?!" she squealed.

Cherry smiled wide for her 'owner' and nuzzled in her chest. The wolf smiled and hugged the chao tightly, "I hope my friends will remember!".

The chao flew out of her embrace and followed closely beside her as Alicia got out the cereal and walked over to the table to enjoy a good breakfast.

After that, Alicia walked out the front door quickly. She waved goodbye to Cherry saying she will be back and took to the sky. She smiled very wide across her muzzle feeling the cool summer wind in her hair and wings. The feathers danced wildly as she soared through the sky flying through Station Square and the forests below.

Alicia finally came to her first stop as she saw two couples at an outside café. She flew down and touched the ground gracefully. Her blue eyes scanned around to see three hedgehogs and a brown chipmunk sitting outside with a drinks in hand.

"Hey!" she shouted at them and rushed up to them.

The first was a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose. She wore a cute red dress not like her old one, but a little the same, but not the umbrella like skirt. This one flowed elegantly and nicely. She also wore her usual red headband to hold up her long pink quills reaching her back now and had on long red boots with white buckles on them.

Amy smiled and jumped out of her seat, "Alicia!" she squealed and rushed up to give her 'sister' a bone crushing hug.

Alicia's eyes almost popped out of her skull, but smiled anyways, "Amy! Shadow! Sonic! Sally!" she said happily seeing her close friends together.

Shadow was Amy's boyfriend with a serious look in his eyes, yet a kind small grin pasted on his face. He wore a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket and long baggy blue jeans with his autographed shoes.

Sonic had on everything blue except for his red and white shoes. He had on a dark blue jacket with a white lining inside with a light blue shirt underneath and blue jeans as well.

Sally, Sonic's girlfriend, had her long red flowing hair in a long pony tail that reached down to her tail. She had on her normal blue vest, but with a white tank top to go with and a light blue little ruffled skirt to go with her outfit and normal boots.

They smiled at the wolf who was now being choked to death. "Rose stop!" Shadow shouted rushing out of his seat and up to his girlfriend prying her off of the struggling wolf.

Alicia gasped for air, but continued to smile, "Hey….guys…" she breathed.

"Hey Lia!" Sonic shouted happily getting out of his chair and speeding up to hug his dear friend.

Sally followed and waited for her turn, "Hey girl!" she said joyfully.

After some hugs, Alicia finally came out and wanted to ask them the important question, "Hey…you all know what today is right?" she asked.

All four looked at each other confused at what she asked. Sonic scratched his head while both Amy and Sally shrugged and Shadow had his mouth shut. Sally frowned and said, "Sorry…we don't know.".

The same hurt feeling came back and was getting much stronger than the second, "But…you should know! It's….it's my birthday! I'm turning 20!".

Even with that, the four still had frowns upon their faces, "Alicia…your birthday is today?" Amy asked sadly.

"We didn't know. Sorry…" Sonic followed after.

Alicia felt like she could tear anytime. She looked down at the grownd and sighed sadly, "I…I see…" she whispered.

Shadow cleared his throat trying to end this awkward moment, "Well…happy birthday." he said quickly.

The wolf looked back up at them and smiled a little, "Thank you. At least you know now…" she said.

They nodded in agreement, "Hope you have a great day so far, Alicia." Sally said hoping to cheer her up.

Wings flapping a bit to make her hover off the ground, the wolf smiled back once more and nodded, And with that, she took to the skies once more leaving some happy faces behind. She still felt like she could cry at anytime. Those were her trusted friends and they didn't know about her birthday. Alicia tried to think of some maid reason why they didn't know. Like Shadow was busy with G.U.N. and saving the world along with Sonic and Amy and Sally had a lot of work that had to been done.

As she flew through the air, and continued to think of some good reasons, she finally came to the home of Vanilla and Cream the Rabbits. These two were very wonderful to her and the first to ever show her her real home in Station Square. She hopped that maybe they would know as well.

She, again, flew down gracefully and walked up to the front door. Alicia was about to knock when she heard some talking out in the back. She walked around the house quickly and looked over to see not only the two rabbits, but also Tails, Vector, and Charmy, too. What are they doing here?

Cream was in a white summer dress with white flats as did Vanilla with a little white bow in the little rabbit's hair. Vector had on his usual headphones, and chains and had on a light jacket with a black under shirt and black pants with his special shoes. Tails had on some goggles of some sorts and an orange shirt and white with red striped on the side, shorts. Charmy had on his usual goggles and black jacket also with an orange shirt long enough for to cover his legs and his shoes.

Alicia walked all the way to the backyard and smiled a bit, "Hey!" she said happily.

Cream's ears flew up and saw the angel wolf. Her eyes widened and made a little secret move to the others, then smiled back, "Hello, miss Alicia!" she replied back.

Vector was gawking a bit, but quickly stopped when Charmy flew out from behind and into the wolf's arms, "Hey big sis!" he squealed, "Missed ya!".

"I missed you, too, Charmster." She smiled.

Tails smiled a bit and waved, "Hey Alicia! What's up?!" he asked quickly

Vanilla smiled a little and walked up to the wolf, "Hello, my dear. And what may we do for you?" she asked a little nervous in her voice.

"Well…I like to know if you all know what special day it is today?! Sonic and the others didn't' know and Espio didn't know either, but I thought you would.".

Everyone was silent and couldn't tell how to answer. Charmy looked away a bit nervous himself along with Cream and Tails. Vector finally came out with a quick answer, "Ground hogs day?!" he asked.

So quite you could hear a cricket. Alicia sighed and shook her head. Cream asked if it was summer even though it was, but she still shook her head. Tails kicked the ground quietly and Vanilla shrugged her shoulders and Charmy remained quiet. Alicia started to feel the pain and sadness grew more and more. She sighed in anger and looked at them hurtfully, "It's my 20th birthday today!" she shouted.

Everyone, jumping a bit from her startling yell, smiled once more, "Oh yes…of course!" the older rabbit said with a sweat drop falling from her head.

"We…just…didn't know that and it was in our heads, but….you know how hard it's been…" Vector said quickly.

Cream smiled a bit and nodded, "Happy birthday miss Alicia." She said nicely.

Alicia sighed not wanting to hear any more. She let go of Charmy, who quickly flapped his wings hovering in one place, "Big sis?! Where are you going?!" he asked.

Alicia didn't want to answer. She was full of hurt and sadness that she couldn't talk to anyone. She once again took to the skies feeling faint tears in her eyes. She wiped them off quickly, but felt a few more coming out.

"Dammit….It thought they would know….I thought….they would understand…." She said to herself.

Flying straight to the Station Square park, she flew up to a long bridge with a quiet little lake where she always had her thinking done. She landed nicely again and walked up to the bridge then stopped at the middle and leaned on the wooden railing. She felt more tears escape her eyes, but didn't wipe them off knowing she would have more anyways.

How could they forgot her birthday? The most special time of the year. Were they really her friends? Or were they just another simple band of helpers who saved her numerous times? She folded her arms and placed them on the railing then hid her face in them. She couldn't handle the fact that they all didn't even understand how important this was to her and couldn't even take it.

As she cried silently, she felt some light stomps on the wooden flooring of the bridge. Thinking it was some passerby, it wouldn't hurt to just say hi. She looked up with her teary eyes and saw it wasn't a normal bystander. Her eyes widened a bit to see Espio coming up to her slowly. He had on a purple tank top with his arms bare and black work out pants with his styled gloves and shoes.

Alicia frowned instantly and looked away, "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

Espio could tell she was hurt without hearing her cracked voice from her crying. He walked up to her side and placed a hand on her back, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"You wanna know why?" she answered pushing his hand off of her and looking straight into his golden eyes, "You really wanna know why?! It's my birthday and I thought people would actually remember! But no! They didn't! I thought since I'm part of the Sonic team, they would remember?! But they didn't! All I wanted to hear was a 'happy birthday' before I even tell them it is! No one cares for me so why should you care?! Just leave me alone so I can spend this last few hours of my 'special' day!".

With that long shout, she was back in her arms crying finally. Espio took in everything she said, but instead was smiling. He placed his hand back on her back and rubbed it gently, "It's alright. I understand the pain your going through. But I know it will be all worth it." He told her.

Alicia turned her head and looked up at him with one sad blue eye, "What they hell do you mean?!" she spat.

Espio then leaned her back off the railing and dried off her tears, "Trust me." Was all he said.

Before the angel wolf could say more, her hand was then taken in his and started to be led to somewhere. Alicia was blushing a bit seeing that Espio was holding her hand and that he was actually here with her. Did he really care actually? Her answer won't be answered till later.

Before they reached their destination, Espio then got behind her and quickly took out a cloth and tied it around covering her eyes. Alicia's hands flew up to the cloth and about to pull it away, "W-what are you doing?!" she shouted.

Espio then caught her hands in his and gently placed down to her side, "Just trust me." He whispered in her ear making her blush more.

He stayed behind her and grasped her shoulders making her completely red to her muzzle, then led her up to the front steps of her house. As she came to the door, it was opened up for both of them and he led her in once more. Alicia got in real slowly so she wouldn't trip and stopped when Espio stopped her.

"Well…?" she asked.

Instantly, Espio grabbed the cloth and threw it off of her for her eyes to open and shoot up more wider than ever.

"SURPRISE!"

Alicia saw her entire living room decked out in streamers, balloons, everything, including a large banner with it saying 'Happy 20th Birthday Alicia'. There was a table in the room with food and yummy desert along with her favorite red velvet cake with whipped cream frosting. Everyone came out of hiding cheered loudly rushing over and showering her with hugs all around.

Alicia, still dumbfounded and very shocked looked at everyone, "What…what's going on?!" she asked.

"Your birthday! Duh!" Amy shouted happily.

She looked at the pink hedgehog still shocked, "But…you….you all forgot my birthday!".

Sonic stepped up and smiled, "We never did. We just played a bit so we could have enough time to set this up." He said.

Vector came up with a party hat and placed it on Alicia's head, "How can we ever forget our little angel?" he asked with a smile.

Looking at everyone, she felt a new feeling inside and it wasn't sadness nor pain. Alicia looked down to the floor and started to tear up. Everyone looked at her confused to why she was crying.

"Miss Alicia?" Cream spoke a little worried.

She teared up, but these weren't tears of sadness. No these were tears of joy. She looked back up to her good friends and smiled brightly and wider than ever.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed happily giving everyone her bone crushing hugs.

With that, Vanilla put on some songs Shadow and Sonic picked and the party began. It lasted till midnight having everyone walk home after a long and great evening. The living room was a mess, but it didn't matter to Alicia at all. Her friends actually remembered her birthday. They were only being mean to her which they didn't mean to.

When she got some garbage bags out, she started to pick up some trash with Cherry's help. As she did, she then started seeing a floating bag and hovering trash as they flew themselves in the black bag. She smiled knowing who it was, "You don't have to do that you know?" she said.

Instantly, Espio appeared holding the bag in his hand and smiled, "They left and didn't think to help clean up afterwards." He accused.

Alicia laughed and started picking up the trash along with Espio and Cherry. Whent the living room was finished, she looked up at Espio who was tying up the remaining sacks, "Thank you so much….for….this…" she said blushing a bit.

Espio walked over to her after setting the bag aside and took her in his arms, "Your welcome." He smiled, "So…are you finally out of the childish stage?".

She looked up in thought then back at him, "I don't think so." She replied earning a chuckle from him.

With a small peck from him he smiled at the little wolf in his arms, "Happy birthday my angel.".

**Woooooooo! That was long! Ok I know it won't have a lot of readers, nor reviewers, but it's my b-day and I really wanted to do this. To those who read this, thank you very much and please be ready for the next shadamy story comin up!**


End file.
